


Dean, Just Kiss Him Already

by remymarin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oops, and did i mention cute, anyway it's cute and sort of awkward, heh this is a fic i wrote while i was on s2 i think, so the entire Castiel thing was just from what i'd seen on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymarin/pseuds/remymarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has conflicting emotions about how Castiel likes to sleep in his bed.  Awkward cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, Just Kiss Him Already

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while back. It was inspired by a post i saw on tumblr: http://brthers.tumblr.com/post/36800640065/ehuehuehuehue 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ^-^

\-----

_Oh fuck._

Dean stopped in his tracks, staring at his bed – well at the angel in his bed … yet again. He let out a slow, shuddering breath, his eyes wide. His hands knotted into fists as he slowly backed out of the room, using a hand to keep the door open so he could see the other man. 

He couldn’t take it. He just couldn’t take how Castiel kept sleeping in his bed. Maybe it would be a little easier if he didn’t have this – this massive … _thing_ for the angel. Maybe it would be a little easier if he didn’t get a huge fucking boner every single time he walked into his room and saw Castiel curled up on his bed. 

Maybe it would be easier if Castiel just stopped using his bed. 

But did he really want that? Dean wasn’t sure. Every night when he went upstairs, he both wished for the angel to be there, on his bed, and prayed that he wouldn’t be. All but one night, he had been there. That one night had been depressing, even for him. Dean had lain on the sheets and breathed in their smell, wanting it to be Castiel he was smelling … but knowing that it was more than likely that it was his own body odor. 

He had been so turned on by thinking about their scents mingling. Who knew that he would have a fetish for something like that. Or maybe it wasn’t a fetish, maybe it was just Cas. His … _thing_ for Cas. 

Dean turned away, leaning against the wall and staring across the hallway at the wall across from him. He tried to unclench his fingers and failed. This wasn’t working right; tomorrow would be the day he would tell Castiel to stay the fuck out of his room. Tell him to go sleep in Sam’s bed, or something. 

No. Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to last the night if Castiel slept in Sam’s bed. He would most likely die of jealously. 

Dean turned so he was facing the entrance to his room again, and stepped forward, padding quietly inside. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Castiel lying there; he always laid in the same sexy position, curled up on his side with his hands folded underneath his head like a pillow. 

He was still wearing his trench coat. Dean bit his lip so hard he drew blood, not wanting to let out the moan that lingered in the back of his throat. He’d always liked trench coats, on both guys and girls. The 10th Doctor. Hell. Fucking. Yes. 

But Castiel gave trench coats a whole new layer of sexy. 

Dean stopped less than a foot away from his bed, close enough that he could reach out and touch the other man. And he did stretch out a hand, letting it hover a few inches away from the angel’s shoulder. 

_To wake him up, or to not wake him up._

Dean’s hand trembled in the air, lowering down. Two inches away … one … less than one … 

“Dean …” 

He yanked his hand back, his eyes wide with surprise. “C – Cas …?” he breathed, staring down at the angel. 

Castiel shifted on the bed, rubbing his face on the pillow and sighing softly, his eyes still shut. “Dean …” he mumbled again. 

Dean blinked, and he took a step back, letting his hand fall. He now knew that the angel had been asleep, that he hadn’t seen him. Somehow, that made him feel worse. 

Then it hit him. 

_He said my name._

Dean stiffened, staring down at the angel in his bed. “You said my name,” he whispered. Twice. Holy shit.

Dean felt his nails dig into the palms of his hands, and he noticed that he was shaking slightly. His thoughts were whirling as he stared down at Castiel. 

Castiel wouldn’t have said his name unless he had been dreaming about him, would’ve he? And it had seemed like a … nice sort of dream, from the angel’s expression. Not a ‘HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE’RE GOING TO DIE DEAAAAAAAN’ sort of dream. 

Castiel was dreaming about him?! 

What. The fuck. 

Dean breathed out slowly, silently staring down at the man in his bed. He wondered what would happen if he crawled into his bed beside Cas. 

For all the times that the angel had gone into his bed, Dean was surprised that he hadn’t ever really considered this before. 

Now that he had heard Castiel say his name, though … he just barely kept a groan of want from escaping his lips. “Cas,” he whispered, moving back to right beside the bed. 

The angel shifted again, but this time Dean didn’t move away. 

He was gonna do it. It didn’t matter what the fuck would happen. He was going to do it. 

Dean slowly eased himself down onto his bed, next to Castiel. 

He had just eased himself all the way onto the bed when Castiel’s eyes fluttered open. Dean’s breath caught in his throat, and he laid there, frozen. 

The angel blinked, looking at Dean with sleepy, half – lidded eyes. Dean stayed still, paralyzed now that Castiel had woken up. 

Castiel slid closer to Dean, snuggling against his side, and Dean realized once again that the angel wasn’t fully awake. He breathed out, trying to relax and failing. How could he relax, when Castiel was curled up against him like this?! 

Dean shifted slightly, moving closer to Castiel. This time, the other man made an unintelligible noise and slid one of his hands down to Dean’s hip, and Dean barely held in his moan. 

Then Castiel blinked, the sleepiness slipping out of his eyes. “D – Dean?” He blinked again, glancing down, and his eyes widened when he saw the bulge in Dean’s pants. “Wh – what –?” 

Dean felt his face growing red, and he cursed under his breath. “Erm …” He slid off of his bed, standing and about to walk further away when one of his legs got tangled up in the sheet. 

Dean fell onto the floor, landing on his butt. “Damn it,” he cursed again, scrambling to his feet. “Cas – I – It’s – “ He stuttered, unable to form the right words. 

“What were you doing lying beside me?!” Castiel sat up, his eyes still wide with shock. 

Dean spread his arms. “What the fuck, man! It’s my bed!” 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, pulling his legs up to his chest and frowning. “But – but we were …” - he whispered the last word – _“cuddling.”_

Dean dropped his arms to his sides, just sort of staring at Castiel. “You pulled me closer! You were saying my name!” 

Castiel flushed, looking down at his legs. “I – I was …? I did?!” He glanced up at Dean with a slightly shocked expression on his face. “What – What else did you hear?!” 

Dean just looked at him. “What – “ he cleared his throat – “What were you dreaming about?” 

Castiel blushed redder, and he hunched his shoulders over. “That’s – y – you don’t need to know about that …” 

“Well, if you were dreaming about me, then I think I should know,” Dean said, wondering to himself what exactly it had been that the angel had been dreaming about. Could – could Castiel have been – Oh god. 

Dean had to stop thinking about it or else he would have had problems. Worse problems than the ones he already had. 

Castiel was still sitting all hunched over on the bed, looking down and blushing. He mumbled something that Dean couldn’t hear. 

“What?” 

“I w – was – “ Castiel blushed deeper and turned, rolling onto his back and burying his face in the pillows. “I’m not going to tell you,” he said, his voice muffled. 

“Okay, would you both just shut up and kiss already?” 

Dean jumped and looked at the door, where Sam was leaning inside with thatexpression on his face. “Sam! What the fuck, man!” 

Castiel looked up, glancing over at Sam, then back at Dean with huge eyes. 

Sam sighed. “Dean. Do you even know how torturous it’s been watching you two like this? Just kiss. That’s all I’m going to say.” Sam shook his head, and grabbed the handle of the door, pulling it closed. 

Dean swallowed, and looked back at Castiel. He was sure his eyes were just as wide as Cas’s were. 

The door opened again, and they both jumped. “Sam!” Dean half shouted exasperatedly. 

“Oh, and if it escalates …” Sam grinned, “then keep it down, okay?” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Dean shook his head, and started to walk over to the door, getting pissed. “Sam, just get the fuck out, okay?” 

Sam snorted in laugher, and shut the door before Dean could get there. “Use protection!” he called through the door, before laughing his way down the hall and down the stairs. 

Dean looked over at Castiel, who, if possible, was looking even more petrified than before. “Um – I d – don’t –“ Dean started to say, swallowing nervously. 

Dean saw the angel’s eyes flick downwards again, and he just pressed his lips together tightly. Nothing he could say would make the situation any better. 

“Um – “ Castiel cleared his throat. “Wh – what S – Sam said … a – about …” he trailed off, rocking back and forth slightly. 

Dean blinked. “What?” 

Castiel looked up. “C – can you k – kiss me?” he whispered, staring into Dean’s eyes. 

Dean felt his breath hitch again. “Um – I – I – “ He wanted to so badly. He felt his hands balling into fists again. “C – Cas …” 

“Please,” Castiel said, swallowing and looking back down. 

Dean wasn’t breathing normally anymore. He didn’t think he could. “D – do you … r – really …” He felt himself blushing again. 

“Yes.” Castiel looked up at him again. “Dean …” 

Dean let out a choked gasp, moving slowly towards the bed. “I – “ He couldn’t take it anymore. 

Their gazes were fixed on each other as Dean slowly moved onto the bed beside Castiel. Dean swallowed, his hand creeping onto the angel’s hand, on Cas’s thigh. 

Castiel let out a little whimper, of fear, or of want, Dean didn’t know. 

Not even a moment later, Dean leaned forward and kissed the angel with all he had … and Castiel kissed him back. 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is also remymarin ^-^ Please check it out? c: 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
